By Your Bed
by Hentai Y. Slave
Summary: AU, fluff, shonen-ai, lime, SanzoXHakkai Sanzo gets into a fight and ends up in a hospital. Hakkai goes to visit him. Let’s just say it got a little ‘limeish’ hehheh


By Your Bed

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG-13, shonen-ai, fluff, humor, AU

Pairing: SanzoXHakkai

Summary: (AU, fluff, shonen-ai, lime, SanzoXHakkai) Sanzo gets into a fight and ends up in a hospital. Hakkai goes to visit him. Let's just say it got a little 'limeish' hehheh

Note:

Author: (blows dust off fic folder, layer of dust rises up) Ack!

Sanzo: What, you're finally writing again?

Author: Hai! Exams are over (woohoo!). It's quite sad that I can only afford to write fics at the end of each year... I can only update yearly sigh I'll probably continue "Ran and I" soon...I chose to write this first cause it's the oldest story draft I had in my "YELLOW FOLDER OF FANFICS" that still looks good. Sanzo's a bit ooc here... well not as I-don't-care-about-anyone as in the original series. I splashed ooc water on him..

Sanzo: Ah chooo!

Author: Bless ya. SXH pairing is one that I hold dear to cause it's the first yaoi pairing I liked...and the only pairing that was "love at first sight" for me.yup. enjoy this good old fashion fluff and please review 0

Warning: My bad language and sanzo ooc.

Disclaimer: grumbles

I.DO.NOT.OWN.SAIYUKI.OR.ANY.OF.ITS.CHARACTERS. Happy? But I do own this fic. Ha.

Genjo Sanzo sat upright in the hospital bed, wearing his glasses and reading the newspaper. He grinded his teeth occasionally, missing the feeling of a cigarette between his teeth.

"You can't smoke in the hospital, Sanzo-san," that irritating nurse had said.

"Hn," he thought. He reached out to get a glass of water from the tabletop, wincing in pain as his mild movement pulled some of the stitches on his stomach slightly. It reminded him the fight he was caught in earlier in school. He was winning of course, who could beat him? ... That was until someone managed to plunge a knife into his stomach. He was lucky a teacher had come then and sent him to the hospital. His silent musing was disrupted by the sound of the hospital door been swung open, followed by the sight of his worried and panting lover.

"Sanzo!" came the urgent cry of concern from Cho Hakkai, as he rushed to his lover's side.

"I heard what happened. Are you hurt badly? Is it painful?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo calmed him down, thenwentabout boasting how 'a few stitches were nothing'.

"Gomen, I wasn't around to help you," Hakkai said guiltily. He just happened to be sent off to another school that afternoon for a Math competition,and didn'texpect such an incident to happen in his absence. He was a bit upset at not being able to bepresent by his lover's side to watch his back, like what he usually does..

Sanzo was looking fondly at his lover's concern expression. "He looks so cute when he's worried," he thought. He smiled and placed a loving hand on Hakkai's left cheek.

"It's alright Hakkai. Look,my body isstill in one piece isn't I...Want me to show you?" Sanzo gave a teasing wink.

Hakkai laughed. A genuine, amused laugh that warmed Sanzo's heart every time he hears it. Sanzo has always loved the sound of Hakkai's laughter. It was a constant reminder of how much he loved this man. So much that he took part-time jobs outside of school in the past, just to earn enough money to buy a small apartment for the two of them to live in. They were both orphans from young, living in an orphanage without a real place to call home. But now they have their own private apartment to spend the rest of their life in. The apartment was a small one, with just one kitchen, one living room and one bedroom.

Sanzo snickered. "And one bed," he emphasized in his train of thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Hakkai asked, breaking Sanzo's train of thoughts.

"Nothing," Sanzo replied, still with a smile on his face as more 'pleasant' thoughts ran through his mind. Hakkai decided not to probe, settling himself to sit at the edge of Sanzo's hospital bed.

"What happened to the guys who attacked you?" Hakkai asked, even though he had more or less guessed what happened to them. Sanzo chuckled.

"You know what happened, you tell me."

"Hmm..." Hakkai mused, putting a thoughtful finger on his left cheek, "do I?" Sanzo laughed.

"You know what Hakkai, sometimes you're so cute I feel like kissing you," Sanzo said.

Hakkai grinned and leaned forward, putting each hand on either sides of Sanzo's bed and towering over him. He brought his lips close to his.

"What's stopping you?" He whispered seductively. Sanzo leaned forward to give Hakkai a deep kiss.

"I like how you think," Sanzo commented as he let himself drown in the seemingly endless kiss...

After a few minutes, Hakkai started to part his lips away from Sanzo before they go too far. Sanzo was still healing from his fight after all. Besides, it was not proper to do...well anything improperin the hospital. Eventhough Sanzo had been placed in a private ward,any hospital staffcould still walk in on them any minute.

Sanzo however, had something entirely different planned in his mind. He wanted Hakkai, and he wanted him NOW, injured or not. Before Hakkai could fully pull away, Sanzo pulled Hakkai towards him and climbed on top on him, effectively pinning him down on the bed. Injured or not, he could still pin Hakkai down on a bed anytime.

"Sanzo! Mmh...not...here...ah...we're in a hospital," Hakkai managed to say between his moans as Sanzo started planting kisses down his neck. "What if the doctor comes in and...mmph!" Hakkai's protest died in his throat as Sanzo decided to drown him in another passionate kiss. Sanzo quickly undid the buttons on Hakkai's shirt in a smooth motion, justas he had done so many times before in their apartment.

"Sanzo, no...mmph, Sanzo," Hakkai tried weakly, feeling his own passion for his lover rising. His constant calling of Sanzo's name only heightened his excitement, as he wrapped his arm around him and responded in the kiss. Sanzo grinned into the kiss, proud that he was able to convince Hakkai to 'take part' in his 'fun activity'...

"Sanzo-san! It's time to take your medicine!" Came the too bubbly voice of the nurse, as she barged unknowingly into the adrenaline-pumped room.

The pair of lovers froze. The nurse almost dropped her tray when she took in the sight of the two men tangled in the sheets. She may be only in her twenties but she KNEW what she was looking at. She turned around and faced her back to them quickly.

Hakkai jumped out of the bed and quickly did his shirt. He blushed an interesting shade of red, giving a quick goodbye to his lover and promptly left the room two seconds flat, lookingtotally embarrassed. Sanzo sat upright again and leaned back, definitely unpleased with the turn of events.

"U-Umm...Sanzo-san...uh...it's not good to...umm...indulge in such...a-activities when you're s-still recovering from the op-operation," the nurse stuttered out.

Sanzo on the other hand was not paying attention to the nurse's words. He lay down, recalling the scent of Hakkai's body pressed against his. Highly amused by Hakkai's blush, he made a mental note to make Hakkai blush like that more often. He began creating more thoughts on how to do it, including the use of a bottle of red wine and the wearing of a certain sexy outfit he owned...

End

Author's notes:

Author: Sad to say, I'm not writing a sequel.

S&H: WHY?

Author: (smacks both of them) because (sob) I can't write lemons (sob)

Sanzo: Stupid, stuttering nurse...how dare she interrupt us...

Author: Hey, hey, give her a break! It's not HER fault she happened to walk in on two bishonens making out!

Hakkai: Ano... how come the nurse doesn't have a name?

Nurse: Yeah! I play an important role in this story you know!

Sanzo: Ah there you are (takes out his gun and chases after nurse) THAT'S FOR INTERUPTING US! (Fires some shots)

Nurse: AHHHH! Runs off

Author: Who says she doesn't have a name? I just didn't bother to give her one.

Sanzo: still chasing who gives a (bleep) about her name?

Author: Argh! No curses! I want this fic to be non-cursing!

Sanzo: Well...(bleep) (bleep)

Author: (twitch) looks like the ooc water is wearing off...

Please review and check out my other fic, "Ran and I". And read my non yaoi fics under the user account "Hentai Slave" Thanks for reading so far!


End file.
